El Dolor del Recuerdo
by Pink Angel Feathers
Summary: Era asombroso cómo un recuerdo podía cambiar la perspectiva de una persona. Canon hasta el volumen 404/ IchiHime/ Historia de halfdemonfan
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:…Esta historia es canon hasta el volumen 404 del manga o el episodio 300. Esta es una visión diferente de cómo las cosas podrían haber terminado con Aizen.**

**Será principalmente una historia romántica siguiendo a Ichigo y Orihime (¡Mi pareja favorita en cualquier manga!). Dejenme saber qué piensan de la historia. Estaré terminando mi otro trabajo en progreso, **_**A Continuing Threat,**_** antes de que entre a actualizar este.**

**Espero que disfruten esta primera parte de **_**The Pain of Remembrance**_**.**

**Disclaimer por todos los personajes de esta historia: No soy dueño de Bleach ni de cualquiera de sus personajes. Esta historia, sin embargo, es mi propio trabajo.**

**N/T: Aquí vengo con otra traducción más; no puedo evitarlo, simplemente leo algo que me gusta demasiado y tengo que traducirlo, en fin, espero que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo la disfrute ^^**

**Esta historia pertenece a _halfdemonfan._**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Ichigo observó, aturdido, como el ataque que su padre, Urahara y Yoruichi habían lanzado a Aizen fue fácilmente desviado y fueron arrojados. Desde que se fusionó con el hogyoku, Aizen se había vuelto tan poderoso que Ichigo no sabía si iban a ser capaces de derrotarlo. Era justo como Gin había dicho, él estaba asustado. Estaba asustado del poder que sentía venir de Aizen. Gin se había burlado de Ichigo despiadadamente, instándole a huir y aceptar la destrucción de la ciudad. Ichigo ni siquiera pudo encontrar su voz para decirle que retrocediera.

Observar a los tres ex shinigamis luchar para ponerse de pie sólo reforzó su sensación de impotencia. Ni siquiera pudo moverse de su sitio y no tenía idea de dónde había ido Gin. Él le dijo a Ichigo que no estaba interesado en pelear con alguien débil y con un shunpo se alejó dejando a Ichigo para mirar la batalla con una especie de desinteresada facinación. Yoruichi golpeo a Aizen de nuevo pero él contrarrestó y la lanzó a un edificio cercano. Urahara disparó un hechizo de kido a Aizen y corrió junto a ella. Cuando ella cayó Urahara la atrapó y transportó a ambos hacia donde Ichigo estaba. Isshin pronto se unió a ellos y vieron como la explosión del hechizo desapareció. Aizen salió caminando de ella ahora con una máscara blanca cubriendo su rostro completamente. El hogyoku era claramente visible en su pecho.

"Sus intentos de llegar a mi son patéticos. Estoy muy por encima de sus escasos niveles de resistencia. Ni siquiera pueden tocarme. Urahara Kisuke, he dominado el hogyoku que creaste y ahora se inclina a mi voluntad. Me preguntó si debería matarlos ahora o dejarlos mirar como destruyo la ciudad de Karakura y creo la Llave del Rey." Se burló Aizen mientras flotaba por encima de ellos. "Bueno, las hormigas son aplastadas cada día bajo los pies de aquellos que son más grandes que ellas."

Disparó una gran explosión de energía hacia ellos. Ichigo vio a Urahara levantar a Benihime en un intento de protegerlos del impacto. Sus ojos se cerraron por instinto y estaba sorprendido de no sentir nada de la explosión. Él no creía que el escudo de niebla de sangre de Urahara habría sido capaz de resistir el impacto del poder de Aizen. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse a sí mismo y los otros a salvo detrás de una barrera dorada.

"¡Kurosaki-kun!"

Él giró su cabeza para encontrar a la dueña de esa voz familiar. Ella estaba corriendo detrás de ellos, su brillante cabello castaño rojizo volando detrás de ella. El traje blanco que fue forzada a usar en Hueco Mundo seguía adornando su figura. La parte superior de el todavía desgarrado alrededor de los hombros y pecho, de la paliza que había sufrido a manos de las dos mujeres arrancar.

"¿Inoue? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Tan pronto como ella llegó a ellos, llamó su Soten Kisshun para sanar a los cuatro. Dejó su barrera en frente de ellos en caso de otro ataque pero cuando miró a Aizen, lo vio de pie de espalda a ellos más lejos que antes. "Kurotsuchi-san fue capaz de abrir la garganta de nuevo y nos trajo aquí. Cuando llegamos, Byakuya-san dijo que no podía sentir el reiatsu de Aizen así que abrió un senkaimon a la Sociedad de Almas y Kenpachi-san fue con él para buscarlo. Yo estaba ayudando a Unohana-san a tratar las heridas de todos cuando sentí tu reiatsu. Nadie está en peligro de morir así que me dijo que podía ir a buscarte."

"¿Inoue, no sabes lo peligroso que es? ¡No deberías estar aquí!" le gritó Ichigo.

Ella bajó su cabeza ante su ira pero no se iba a marchar, no cuando todos estaban heridos. "Lo siento Kurosaki-kun pero estaba tan preocupada. No había terminado de sanarte antes de que te fueras. Cuando Ishida-kun y yo llegamos a los otros y ya te habías ido me asuste tanto. Sabía que estarías buscando a Aizen incluso con sólo la mitad de tu reiatsu.

Ichigo inmediatamente se sintió horrible por gritar a la gentil mujer pero este no era lugar para ella ahora. Con el nivel de poder de Aizen no sabía si sería capaz de protegerla si atacaba de nuevo.

"Wow, Orihime-chan. Todas mis heridas ya están cerradas. ¡Eres la más rápida en sanar que jamás haya visto!" dijo Isshin.

"¡Oh! Kurosaki-san." Ella giró su sorprendido rostro hacia él. Había estado tan concentrada en llegar a Ichigo que sólo había echado un vistazo a sus compañeros. Su padre en realidad no se había registrado en su mente hasta que él había hablado. "Usted es… un…" ella bajó sus ojos para echar un vistazo a su atuendo de shinigami. Sus cejas se fruncieron en confusión por sólo un momento más antes de que una luz de entendimiento brillara en sus ojos. "Bueno eso tiene sentido."

Isshin sonrió a la mujer gentil y dejó escapar una risita. "Puedes manejar los golpes bien ¿no?"

"Como dije las mujeres manejan mejor las cosas que los hombres." Dijo Yoruichi.

"Gracias por tu ayuda Inoue-san. Creo que estamos todos bien ahora." Dijo Urahara y ella llamó de vuelta a sus poderes. El pequeño grupo se paro detrás de la barrera mirando a Aizen.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Orihime. Incluso a sus propios oídos su voz sonó espesa con miedo.

"Honestamente no lo sé." Dijo Urahara en voz baja. "Él se ha fusionado con el hogyoku ahora. Todo lo que le lanzamos es inútil."

Orihime volvió su mirada al ex shinigami. Su rostro mostraba la gran tensión que todos estaban sintiendo. Esto era tan impropio de él que la asustó. Urahara y Yoruichi siempre tenían alguna respuesta, algún plan a seguir, que al verlos observado a Aizen comenzar a alejarse con esa desesperanza en sus ojos la llevó a enfrentarse con la realidad de que en realidad podían perder esta pelea. Pero perder esta guerra significaría…

Ella volvió su mirada a Ichigo. Sólo pudo ver su rostro por un momento antes de tener que darle la espalda. Verlo compartir la misma mirada que Urahara la hizo querer llorar y este no era el momento para ello. Si se entregaba a sus lágrimas justo ahora entonces se desmoronaría y no sería capaz de recuperar la compostura por un tiempo. Por el momento, tomó todos sus problemas, todas las cosas horribles que había pasado en Hueco Mundo, las colocó en una caja y las empujó a un rincón de su mente. Podrían ser tratadas más tarde.

Si había un más tarde.

Esto no podría estar pasando. ¿Cómo se habían vuelto las cosas de esta manera? ¿Qué podían hacer?

Aizen era poderoso antes de dejar la Sociedad de Almas pero no era imparable. Estaba segura de que si él no tuviera el hogyoku, Urahara, Yoruichi o Ichigo podrían tratar con él. Ella no había visto a su padre pelear pero su reiatsu era muy poderoso y estaba segura de que lo que estaba en su hombro era un haori de capitán, entonces probablemente él sería capaz de pelear contra Aizen también. El problema era el hogyoku. Debido a que se había fusionado con Aizen no había manera de tomarlo de él… ¿verdad?

Tal vez había una manera.

Ella sabía que su poder no estaba ni cerca del nivel de las cuatro personas junto a ella pero el poder que ella poseía era completamente diferente de lo que ellos tenían. ¿Cómo lo había llamado Aizen?

El poder del rechazo.

Él tenía razón en ese aspecto. Cuando ella 'sanaba' todas las heridas que la gente poseía, incluyendo las heridas hechas a sus ropas, se removían. Era como si nada hubiera pasado. Aizen no estaba herido pero si ella volvía su Soten Kisshun en él…

_"¿Chicos, esto es posible?"_ preguntó a sus poderes dentro de su mente.

_"Lo es, Orihime-san. Pero tengo que advertirte, esta podría ser la cosa más peligrosa que jamás has hecho. Si no estás segura de que puedes hacerlo, si no estás absolutamente determinada a hacerlo, te diría que ni siquiera lo intentes."_ Dijo Shun'o.

Ayame continuó. _"Lo siento Orihime-san, no queremos sonar groseros o irrespetuosos pero concéntrate y siente su reiatsu. Es fácil ver que el poder del hogyoku ha permitido a su propio reiatsu poderoso doblarlo y controlarlo como él quiera. Desde que finalmente ha sido liberado probablemente estaría peleando con tus poderes para rechazarlo."_

_"Puedo sentirlo y tienen razón. ¡Pero chicos, si no hago esto todos en Karakura van a morir! ¡Más que eso, si él tiene éxito en hacer la Llave del Rey cada ser vivo y cada alma estará en peligro!" _Exclamó Orihime.

_"Escucha mujer, lo sabemos. Es tu decisión, pero conoce esto, es más que probable que mueras en el proceso."_

Orihime no dijo nada a la revelación de Tsubaki. No es sorprendente, que fuera una decisión fácil de hacer para ella. Cuando ella dejó el mundo de los vivos con Ulquiorra, ella ya había aceptado su muerte. Se despidió, a pesar de que deseaba poder ver a todos cara a cara, y entró a esa garganta sabiendo que nunca vería a ninguno de ellos otra vez. Cuando Ichigo y los otros vinieron a rescatarla no supo que sentir. Su corazón había estado confundido debido a que ella se había ido por ellos. Voluntariamente había renunciado a todo porque quería que estuvieran a salvo. Sin embargo, también estaba feliz. Saber que les importaba suficiente como para venir por ella, en riesgo de muerte por ella, conmovió su alma.

Estuvo tan sola cuando su hermano murió. No tenía otros amigos y las personas tendían a molestarla. Tatsuki fue la verdadera primer amiga que había hecho. Después de recibir sus poderes, se volvió más cercana a Ichigo, Sado e Ishida. El último año había sido el más feliz que había tenido en cuatro años. Si permitía que todos sus amigos murieran debido a que ella tenía miedo de la muerte entonces ella sería la forma más baja de cobarde que había. Y todas esas personas inocentes… ¿cómo podría enfrentarlos en la otra vida si ella no hacia absolutamente todo lo que podía?

Su hermano la crió para ser una persona cariñosa y amable y ella no iba a decepcionarlo ahora. Sólo deseaba poder haber visto a Tatsuki una última vez. Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla cuando pensó en su mejor amiga.

_"¿Vas a hacer esto entonces?"_ preguntó Shun'o.

_"Si. Lo siento a todos, me doy cuenta de que este será el fin para ustedes también. Realmente lo siento por eso." _

_"No lo sientas mujer. Morir en batalla es el deseo de cada guerrero."_ Dijo Tsubaki.

_"Gracias. Muchas gracias a todos. Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily, tendremos que cambiar el escudo un poco. Si no mantengo atrás a Kurosaki-kun él va a tratar de detenerme."_

_"Podemos hacer eso Orihime-sama. Lo que sea que quieras podemos hacerlo. Todo depende de la convicción en tu alma y ahora mismo, siento que podemos hacer lo que sea."_ Dijo Lily.

Ella tomó algunas respiraciones profundas para prepararse. Tenía que hacer esto. Todo, literalmente todo, dependía de que ella rechazara el hogyoku del cuerpo de Aizen. Incluso si no podía rechazar el objeto completamente, si ella podía removerlo de su cuerpo entonces Urahara podría sellarlo de nuevo. Realmente no había ninguna razón para pensar en las cosas que nunca haría, debido a que ya había pasado por eso. Las doce hora que Ulquiorra le dio las paso recordando y lamentando su perdida.

Bueno, había otra cosa que ella podía hacer.

No lo hizo antes. Ella se había dicho que no era correcto y había cedido a su tristeza en el último momento. Pero… esto sería para ella. ¿No podría tener un momento de egoísmo? Ella iba a dar su vida por todos los demás. Incluso los condenados a muerte tenían un último deseo, ¿no? ¿Además, si ella no tenía el coraje para esto cómo podría enfrentar a Aizen?

Ella volvió su rostro a él y dijo su nombre suavemente. Su rostro debía haber traicionado algunas de sus emociones porque él la miró con ojos confundidos. Hermosos ojos marrón dorados que nunca vería otra vez. Caminó hacia él, cogió su rostro suavemente entre sus manos, y besó sus labios.

Le pareció escuchar a alguien detrás de él jadear pero ignoró todo excepto la sensación de sus labios cálidos en los suyos. Estaba sorprendida de que él no se apartara, pero imaginó que debía haberlo sorprendido mucho. Ella mantuvo el beso casto y cuando retrocedió lo miró a sus imposiblemente ojos amplios y le dijo directamente esta vez.

"Te amo Ichigo."

Sus ojos se ampliaron aun más, pero antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, ella rápidamente retrocedió y ordenó a su Saten Kesshun para cubrirlos. El habitual escudo triangular se expandió y formó un domo similar a su Soten Kisshun sobre los cuatro shinigamis. El domo los cubrió completamente, hasta el suelo, y ella estaba satisfecha con los resultados. Ella dio su espalda a ellos para no tener que mirar la expresión salvaje que todos llevaban.

"¿Inoue-san que es esto?" preguntó Urahara.

"¿Orihime-chan, qué estás haciendo?" escuchó preguntar a Kurosaki-san.

Ella no les respondió. Shun'o y Ayame vinieron a su lado izquierdo mientras Tsubaki se sentó sobre su hombre derecho.

"Él está haciendo su movimiento mujer. Será mejor que te apresures." Le dijo Tsubaki.

Ella observó y vio a Aizen abriendo un senkaimon. Estaba dirigiéndose hacia la Sociedad de Almas.

"Tsubaki-kun, destruye eso por favor." Ella sabía que no necesitaba más recitar sus cantos para activar sus poderes. Podía sentir su conexión con ellos y era más fuerte que antes. Desconocido para ella, un suave brillo dorado cubrió su cuerpo entero. Observó como Tsubaki atravesó el cielo y justo cuando Aizen estaba cerca de entrar en el portal, Tsubaki voló a través de él, destruyendo la puerta. Aizen se giró para mirarla y ella sabía que tendría sólo unos momentos antes de que él se acercara.

"¿Inoue qué diablos estás haciendo? ¡Sal de aquí ahora!" podía escuchar a Ichigo golpeando su escudo.

Mantuvo sus ojos en Aizen, pero habló a las personas detrás de ella. "Urahara-san, si no soy capaz de destruir el hogyoku cuando lo remueva del cuerpo de Aizen por favor destrúyalo rápidamente o al menos séllelo."

"Yo… entiendo." Él respondió. Su cerebro estaba llegando lentamente a enfrentarse con lo que estaba pasando. Quería detenerla. Quería salir corriendo de la barrera que ella había creado y sacarla de este desastre; pero podía sentir el poder que irradiaba de su escudo y sabía que incluso con su hechizo de kido más poderoso o ataque de su Benihime, no sería capaz de derribarlo. Ese conocimiento sólo fue reforzado por el hecho de que Ichigo estaba golpeando el escudo con todo su poder pero este ni siquiera temblaba bajo su asalto. Él le había dicho que se quedara fuera de esta guerra porque estaba asustado por ella. Ella no era una peleadora y él estaba preocupado de que ella saliera herida por su incapacidad para matar a alguien. También había temido que Aizen quisiera sus poderes. Desafortunadamente él había tenido razón en eso. Ella había sido secuestrada y parcialmente era su culpa. Tuvo sus sospechas pero no hizo nada para ayudar a mantenerla a salvo. Ahora ella iba a sacrificarse para salvarlos a todos. Tres poderosos ex capitanes estaban de pie bajo el escudo protector de una chica humana y no podían hacer nada.

"No seré capaz de matarlo así que necesito que todos estén listos para pelear con él cuando termine."

"Inoue juro por los kamis que si no bajas este escudo ahora mismo comenzare a cortarlo con Zangetsu y si cortó la extremidad de alguien entonces que así sea."

A pesar de que su voz estaba tan enojada, ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus palabras. Él nunca pondría deliberadamente en peligro a sus amigos y ella lo sabía. Él estaba más allá de molesto con ella pero también sabía que era por miedo. Puede que él no tenga un completo entendimiento de sus intenciones, pero podía ver que ella estaba caminando a la guarida del león y la quería a salvo y lejos de allí. Su preocupación conmovió su corazón como siempre lo hacia.

Aizen caminaba lentamente hacia ella y sabía que tenía que alejarse de la forma del escudo pero ella tenía una última cosa que necesitaba decir. Esta vez, no puedo contener las lágrimas fuera de su voz.

"Podrías por favor decirle a Tatsuki-chan que yo… la amaba tanto. En mi corazón ella era mi hermana." Con eso dicho ella comenzó a caminar para reunirse con Aizen.

"¡Inoue! ¡Inoue! ¡Orihime vuelve aquí!" Ichigo gritó rogando para que tal vez si él usaba su nombre de pila podría obtener algún tipo de respuesta de ella. ¿Qué diablos pensaba que estaba haciendo? ¿De verdad pensaba que él iba a dejarla enfrentarse a Aizen? Evidentemente no; es por eso que ella puso su escudo. ¿Pero cuándo se había vuelto tan fuerte? No importa cuánto lo golpeaba, empujara, apuñalara… nunca vacilaba. Independientemente del hecho de que golpearlo no estaba funcionando él continuó haciéndolo. Él tenía que llegar a ella. ¡Ella estaba caminando hacia su muerte!

Sus golpes en la barrera se detuvieron cuando su corazón y mente quedaron atrapados en esa declaración y llegó a una horrible conclusión. Ella **sabía** que estaba caminando a su muerte. Ella estaba haciendo esto tan dispuestamente. Es por eso que ella había puesto la barrera para detenerlos. Por eso ella había…

Ella lo besó. _¿Ella me ama?_ Esa era una información difícil de procesar. No podía ser verdad. No había manera de que ella pudiera estar enamorada de él… ¿verdad? Pero sus ojos, cuando ella lo había dicho, sus ojos fueron tan sinceros. Su toque había sido tan suave y aunque el beso fue casto sintió como si ella hubiera puesto su alma en ello. Él no puedo decir ni hacer nada cuando ella lo besó. Lo tomó completamente con la guardia baja. Nunca había sabido… nunca había tenido idea de que ella se sentía de esa manera por él. Además, él no había tenido nada que decirle a cambio. Se preocupaba por ella, mucho, pero nunca había dado un pensamiento al amor. No sólo con ella, sino con nadie.

Sacudió su cabeza para ignorar todo eso porque nada de ello importaba cuando ella estaba afuera de la barrera caminando hacia ese monstruo.

_-Orihime-_

Orihime mantuvo su cabeza en alto mientras caminaba hacia Aizen. Se detuvo cuando estaba a unos pocos pasos de él. Vagamente podía sentir su reiatsu y la asustaba más que nada. Normalmente si no podía sentir el reiatsu de alguien, especialmente estando tan cerca de ellos, era porque o bien estaban muriendo o cerca de quedarse sin energía; pero ninguna de ellas era el caso de Aizen. Él sólo estaba volviéndose más fuerte y el hecho de que ella tuviera que concentrarse para sentir lo poco que podía de su reiatsu, ciertamente no era una cosa buena.

"No vaciles ahora mujer. Recuerda lo que está en juego. Si vamos a morir que sea peleando y no acobardados por el miedo." La voz de Tsubaki sonó dentro de su mente.

Ella sonrió a la fuerza de su voz; él tenía razón. Todo dependía de su habilidad para remover el hogyoku y sabía cuán malo era Aizen. Si ella mostraba siquiera una pizca de miedo él usaría eso para derribarla. Él había estado jugando a juegos mentales con ella desde el momento que ella había encontrado a Ulquiorra en el senkaimon y lo sabía. Ella no se detendría, no permitiría que su corazón renunciara. Aizen era tan aficionado a poner una cara falsa y confundir a todos, tal vez ella debería hacer lo mismo. Dejó que su sonrisa creciera y lo saludó.

"Hola Aizen." La máscara blanca que él usaba le impedía ver su reacción pero su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente ante su saludo.

"Inoue Orihime, ¿qué es lo que esperas lograr aquí?" su voz mantuvo la misma neutralidad con la que siempre había hablado con ella.

"¿Qué quieres decir Aizen?" ella se forzó a hablar con calma y mantener su cabeza en alto. Ella lo observó con atención.

"Deberías irte Orihime. No eres como esos tontos detrás de ti. Sabes que tu poder es insignificante contra el mio y no corres ciegamente a la batalla. Todavía tendré uso para ti cuando la Llave del Rey sea hecha así que vuelve a Hueco Mundo y espera mi regreso."

"Me temo que no puedo hacer eso Aizen. No puedo permitir que destruyas la ciudad de Karakura. Es mi hogar. Las personas que amo están allí, y haré lo que sea para mantenerlas a salvo." Cuando ella habló Shun'o y Ayame se apartaron de ella y cubrieron a Aizen en su luz dorada. Él no hizo movimiento para detenerlos, no se había movido en absoluto desde que se detuvo para enfrentarla. Orihime había pensado que él no podría. Justo ahora se veía a sí mismo como un dios y un dios no estaría asustado de los poderes de una chica humana.

Lo escuchó reír detrás de la máscara. "Orihime, admiró la asombrosa valentía que tienes al venir a enfrentarme sola… pero, esta pequeña farsa se acabo." Él levantó su mano para tocar su escudo dorado, probablemente pensando simplemente en hacerlo a un lado y continuar su camino. A pesar de que su rostro estaba oculto, no había escondido la absoluta sorpresa que sintió cuando la barrera envió un shock eléctrico a su mano forzándola a retroceder.

"Te dije Aizen, no puedo permitir que destruyas la ciudad de Karakura." Ninguna sonrisa adornaba su rostro ahora. Su voz estaba llena de determinación y el brillo que envolvía su cuerpo se volvió más brillante.

"¿Y qué crees que vas a hacer mujer?" la voz de Aizen ahora sostenía un tono de furia en ella.

"Algo que sólo yo puedo hacer." Orihime liberó su reiatsu y enfocó su poder en su cúpula. Ella ya podía sentir el enorme poder del hogyoku tratando de alejarla. Apretó sus dientes y se concentró más duro. Aizen no dijo nada por un momento, simplemente la estudio, tratando de descifrar lo que ella estaba haciendo. Ella no trató de destruir el orbe de inmediato, sino que se concentró en separar su poder de Aizen. Ella supo el momento que él sintió el primer tirón de su vínculo con el hogyoku. Sus hombros se tensaron, su cabeza se movió hacia arriba, y su reiatsu comenzó a elevarse.

"Pequeña perra." Comenzó a empujar la barrera de nuevo, cada vez su mano continuaba siendo empujada por el poder de rechazo que la cúpula dorada poseía. Ella ya había comenzado a jadear por el esfuerzo de empujar su reiatsu contra dos poderosas fuerzas, pero no se detuvo.

_"¡Eso es Orihime-san, está funcionando!"_

Escuchó a Shun'o exclamar. Era leve, pero ella ya podía ver las grietas en la máscara blanca que Aizen llevaba. Shun'o y Ayame se acercaron más a Aizen, torciendo la barrera hasta que estaba presionada contra su cuerpo. Sus brazos ahora estaban inmovilizados a sus costados y no podía hacer nada en represalia, excepto escupir obscenidades a ella. Ella ignoró la inmundicia que voló de su boca y sonrió ligeramente cuando la máscara blanca se rompió revelando sus furiosas características para que todos las vieran.

Escuchó las palabras de ánimo gritadas desde atrás de ella pero no se volvió para reconocerlas. Nunca se detuvo en su tarea, sólo se esforzó más para terminar esto.

_-Ichigo-_

"Kami, lo está haciendo." Fueron las únicas palabras susurradas por Yoruichi cuando el grupo bajo la barrera vio con incredulidad la escena en frente de ellos. Isshin había colocado sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo para tratar y ayudarlo a calmar su enojo después de que Orihime había comenzado a hablar a Aizen. Así como Urahara, se había dado cuenta de que no sería capaz de romper su escudo. Eran incapaces de hacer algo excepto observar como ella se enfrentaba con el malvado hombre. Ichigo había dejado de gritar y golpear la barrera pero la tensión nunca había dejado sus hombros.

Cuando el grupo vio las grietas formándose en la máscara de Aizen, sus miedos se volvieron sorpresa. No podían creer que ella estaba haciéndolo. Aizen, el hombre que había eludido la Sociedad de Almas por cerca de un año, el hombre que había derrotado a incontables shinigamis incluyendo al capitán comandante, estaba siendo despojado de su poder por una chica humana. Cuando la máscara se destrozó y el rostro de Aizen apareció a la vista completa, Isshin dejó escapar una carcajada.

"¡Demuéstrale quién manda Orihime-chan!" gritó a la chica. Lanzó sus brazos sobre los aturdidos hombros de su hijo y la observó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Tendrían que pelear con Aizen pronto pero ella estaba haciendo posible que ellos ganaran esta guerra. El miedo absoluto por la vida de sus hijas había estado royendo sus entrañas, pero ahora la sensación fue reemplazada por la esperanza que esta bella mujer les había dado.

Ichigo sólo podía mirar la escena con su boca abierta. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. ¿Esta poderosa mujer en frente de él era la misma criatura gentil por la que él había corrido al infierno para rescatar? Nunca había visto a Orihime mostrar tal poder y determinación antes. Ella en realidad estaba sacando el hogyoku de su cuerpo. Sin ese poder de su lado, Ichigo estaba seguro de que podía ganar contra Aizen. Sintió el poder de Zangetsu fluir en él y lo encontró reconfortante.

_-Orihime-_

Orihime sintió el sudor correr por sus sienes. Estaba tan cansada pero se reusó a ceder ante el deseo de su cuerpo para descansar. Había sabido que esto sería lo más difícil que nunca había hecho antes, peo no se dio cuenta en lo que supondría. Verter su reiatsu a una alta velocidad constante estaba desgastando su cuerpo. Le dolían los músculos, su respiración era agitada, como si hubiera estado corriendo por horas, y su cabeza estaba palpitando. Sin embargo, ella lo ignoró todo. Todo en lo que estaba concentrada era en extraer el hogyoku del reiatsu de Aizen. Sea lo que sea de lo que la esfera estaba hecha parecía tener un deseo consciente de sí misma y ahora que había sido despertada, no tenía la intención de ser dominado de nuevo. Aunque ella estaba ganando la batalla. El reiatsu de Aizen estaba regresando rápidamente a la gran fuerza aplastante que ella había sentido cuando él todavía estaba en la Sociedad de Almas. Ahora fácilmente podía distinguir entre su poder y el poder del hogyoku.

Aizen ya no le gritaba más obscenidades. En cambio, una sonrisa malévola dividía su cara mientras observaba su lucha. "Subestime tu poder. Lo has hecho bien Orihime, voy a reconocerlo. Tal vez debí haber dejado que Szayel hiciera algunos experimentos contigo pero eso ya no importa. Independientemente de tu exhibición de poder aquí… tu tiempo se acabo. Haz alcanzado el nivel de lo que es posible para un humano. Tu cuerpo frágil simplemente no puede soportar más este nivel de poder. Cuando caigas de cansancio me fusionare con el hogyoku otra vez." los grandes ojos de ella se encontraron con los de él y se rió oscuramente. "Oh no te preocupes, no te matare. Voy a mantenerte cerca. Cuando haya completado mi objetivo planeo pasar algo de tiempo explorando cada pequeña cosa sobre tus poderes."

Por mucho que ella no quería creer en sus palabras, sabía que eran verdad. Podía sentirlo dentro de su propio cuerpo. No importa cuán duro trataba, no podía concentrar su poder suficiente para corta los últimos hilos de poder que ataban al hogyoku a Aizen.

_¡Piensa Orihime, piensa! ¡No puedes detenerte aquí! ¡La vida de todos depende de ti!_

Lágrimas de frustración quemaron sus ojos. Ella no sabía que hacer. Ella estaba tan cerca y terminar así…

"Orihime-san." La llamó Shun'o. "Hay una manera."

"¿Qué es Shun'o? ¡Dime qué puedo hacer!" ella suplicó.

Su poder volvió su rostro hacia ella y estaba sorprendida de la tristeza en sus ojos. "Necesitamos una conexión más poderosa con el hogyoku. Si podemos conseguir eso entonces podremos arráncarlo del cuerpo de Aizen."

Ella se acercó más a Aizen. ¿Una conexión más poderosa con el orbe? ¿Agarrarlo funcionaria? La única manera de saber era hacerlo, pero cuando se acercó comenzó a sentir un dolor por todo su cuerpo, como si estuviera siendo atravesada por miles de agujas. Ella hizo una mueca y giró su cabeza hacia Shun'o en confusión.

Sus ojos tristes se clavaron en los de ella. "Lo siento Orihime-san, pero esta era la única manera de moverlo completamente de su cuerpo. Vas a tener que agarrar el hogyoku pero… pero…" su voz se rompió en un sollozo.

"Él está tratando de decirte que tu cuerpo mortal no va a ser capaz de manejar el poder que esa cosa emana." Orihime miró hacia su hombro donde Tsubaki estaba respondiendo por Shun'o. Su voz era nivelada pero él no estaba mirándola. Sólo miraba directamente hacia adelante en la brillante orbe que estaba parcialmente fuera del pecho de Aizen. "Probablemente te partira en pedazos, literalmente." Finalmente volvió sus ojos hacia ella y estaba tan sorprendida de verlos llenos de lágrimas. "Va a doler como el infierno Orihime."

Ella mantuvo sus manos frente a ella, dirigiendo su poder al Soten Kisshun, así que simplemente bajo su cabeza y colocó un gentil beso en la cabeza de Tsubaki. Por una vez el hada normalmente enojada no reprendió su afecto. "Gracias Tsubaki-kun. Gracias por ser mi fuerza." Ella le honró con una última sonrisa brillante antes de regresar su atención de vuelta al orbe. Ignorando el dolor punzante que eso trajo, caminó hasta su cuerpo. Cuando ella llevó su mano para flotara directamente en frente de él, el dolor se intensifico tan agudamente que las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro. Ya sentía como si los músculos en sus dedos y manos estuvieran separándose del hueso. Cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo antes de estirar su mano y cerrarla alrededor del hogyoku.

_-Ichigo-_

El sonido de sus gritos de dolor casi inhumanos rasgaron a través de la zona llevando a Ichigo de rodillas. Observó con horror como Orihime lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y gritaba una y otras vez. La sangre comenzó a brotar de su brazo mientras su carne literalmente se derretía de la mano que sostenía el hogyoku. Los gritos de Aizen de indignación era ahogados por los gritos de angustia de la sanadora. Ella mantenía su mano apretando alrededor de hogyoku a pesar de la tortura que le traía e Ichigo podía ver que ella estaba sacándolo de su cuerpo. Sus manos se apoderaron del costado de su cabeza cuando sintió a su hollow comenzar a empujar contra las restricciones de su alma. La pelea interna que luchó sólo se volvió más difícil cuando escuchó a Orihime vaciar el contenido de su estómago con violencia antes de que un grito de dolor y desesperación brotara de su garganta.

_**"Cambia de lugar conmigo Ichigo. Tú no tienes el poder para detener sus gritos pero yo si."**_

Ichigo apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras luchaba por retener a su hollow. No podía perder el control, no de nuevo. Luchó violentamente contra su malvada contraparte tratando de obtener el control.

_**"Vamos Ichigo. Sabes que soy más poderoso. Cuando no pudiste hacer nada contra ese patético Espada, yo lo aplasté. Déjame salir. Partiré la cabeza de Aizen y detendré los gritos de esa mujer."**_

_"¡Retrocede! No necesito tu ayuda."_

La risa oscura de su hollow sonó en su mente. _**"Si la necesitas. Eres débil Ichigo. No puedes hacer esto solo."**_

El fuerte agarre en su hombro le dio la fuerza para alejar los gritos de su hollow y giró su rostro hacia su padre quien estaba arrodillado junto a él.

"Ichigo, contrólalo hijo. Casi es tiempo de enfrentar a Aizen y necesitas estar en control. Mantente estable… por Orihime-chan." Isshin observó el negro desvanecerse de los ojos de su hijo y sintió las capas oscuras de su reiatsu retroceder. Pronto, su reiatsu una vez más era normal y una mirada determinada apareció en su rostro.

Ichigo se puso de pie junto a su padre y los cuatro shinigamis se reunieron para observar a Orihime una vez más.

_-Orihime-_

Ella ya no podía gritar más. Su garganta estaba casi cerrada por el dolor y la hinchazón de sus gritos anteriores. Ahora todo lo que podía hacer era dejar que las lágrimas se derramaran espontáneamente por su rostro y la mente adormecida por el dolor. Tsubaki le había advertido que dolería, le dijo que la partiría en pedazos, pero su mente inocente no pudo comprender por completo la verdad de sus palabras.

Ahora, mientras ella observaba la carne caer de sus brazos y su sangre encharcarse a sus pies, se sintió como si hubiera envejecido cien años. No había palabras para describir el dolor que había sufrido. Se maravillo por el hecho de que había permanecido consciente durante el proceso. Incluso dentro de la seguridad de su mente ella estaba rota. Los pensamientos coherentes la habían dejado desde hace mucho tiempo y fue reducida sólo a las más básicas palabras.

_"Duele… alto… dolor… por favor…"_

Esto era todo lo que su mente podía hacer y sus poderes se encogieron con el dolor que ella sufría. Shun'o y Ayame lloraban abiertamente mientras continuaban centrando el poder que venía de su alma para terminar lo que empezaron. Incluso en su estado casi inconsciente, Orihime todavía podía verter el poder de su alma en ellos para romper el vínculo entre el orbe y Aizen.

_-Ichigo-_

"Kurosaki Ichigo, casi esta completo."

Ichigo miró hacia abajo al pequeño poder de Orihime que le habló.

"Cuando ella libere al hogyoku va a colapsar. Su poder ha sido completamente drenado y no será capaz de hacer nada excepto desmayarse." Explicó Hinagiku

"Aizen estará libre del Soten Kisshun y usted sabe que él va a ir por ella. Esté listo para detenerlo, ¿por favor?" imploró Lily.

"Déjenme salir de esta barrera ya. Déjenme ir con ella." dijo Ichigo.

"Tenemos que seguir sus ordenes. Ella quiere que lo mantengamos aquí hasta que el hogyoku sea liberado del cuerpo de Aizen. El escudo caerá en el momento en que ella lo haga. Eso es todo lo que podemos hacer. Por favor Ichigo-san, no lo deje acercarse a ella." dijo Lily.

"Ichigo, tú concéntrate en Aizen. Deja que yo me encargue de Orihime-chan." Dijo su padre.

Ichigo apretó su agarre en Zangetsu y se preparo. Su padre sería el mejor para ir por Orihime. Ella necesitaba un doctor ahora más que nada. Él no permitiría que Aizen tocara a Orihime. Podía sentir a su hollow en su mente, pero él no estaba tratando de tomar el control; él estaba fusionándose con las oscuras emociones de enojo pasando a través de Ichigo. Eso estaba bien para él. Usaría cualquier poder disponible para hacer que Aizen pague por cada crimen que había cometido.

Pero por hacer sangrar a Orihime… él iba a disfrutar hacerlo.

_-Orihime-_

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad de tortura, Orihime sintió el último hilo de poder dentro del hogyoku romperse y su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás. El orbe estaba en su puño fuertemente cerrado.

Sus ojos permanecieron abiertos e incluso aunque su cerebro no podía procesar las imágenes apropiadamente, vio una imagen borrosa negra correr en frente de ella y escuchó el choque del metal. Sintió las manos de alguien tantear suavemente su cuerpo y podía escuchar las palabras dichas pero su significado fue perdido en el momento.

"Está en shock. Tengo que llevarla al hospital. El kido solo no va ayudarla ahora mismo."

"Adelante, Urahara y yo nos quedaremos con Ichigo."

"Aunque no parece que él vaya a necesitar ayuda."

"Si, nunca lo había visto pelear con la máscara. Es bastante aterrador."

Orihime sintió sus ojos cerrarse finalmente y el sonido de la batalla fue opacado por la sangre corriendo en sus oídos.

"Mierda, está convulsionando. ¡Yoruichi ayúdame!"

"¡No sé qué hacer!"

"¡Agarra sus pies, Kisuke abre el senkaimon ahora!"

Todas las palabras se volvieron nada más que sonidos incomprensibles y todo se volvió negro.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/T:** Hola estoy de vuelta trayéndoles el capítulo 2 de esta gran historia, primero quiero agradecerles a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo en dejar un review… y segundo, quiero decirles que debido al contenido de la historia – si no mal recuerdo la historia contiene lemon – y debido a esto, estoy publicando la historia en DeviantArt y … No vaya a ser que luego el fic sea eliminado por tener contenido para adultos, así que cuando se llegue a esas partes, las quitare en este sitio, pero en las páginas antes mencionadas permanecerán intactas… Eso es todo por el momento, así que los dejo con la historia ^.^

* * *

Tres días.

Tres días desde que él había matado a ese bastardo de Aizen.

Tres días desde que los gritos de victoria fueron escuchados en ambos mundos.

Tres días que había estado sentado en la misma habitación de hospital mirando su rostro inconsciente.

Ichigo volteó otra página de la revista que estaba sosteniendo. Ni siquiera mentiría y diría que estaba leyéndola; ya ni siquiera sabía el nombre del libro en su mano. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la batalla y ni la mujer en frente de él.

Cuando el escudo de Orihime cayó, corrió hacia Aizen a una velocidad que no sabía que poseía. Pelearon con furia, ningún hombre decía nada. Aizen se abstuvo de sus habituales discursos diseñados para bajar la guardia de sus oponentes y en su lugar respondía a cada golpe de la espada de Ichigo con la suya. Él había sido despojado de su poder y quería que ella pagara por ello. Ichigo había peleado con muchos oponentes antes, humanos, hollows, y shinigamis; pero sólo podía recordar una vez en la que había estado tan furioso en una batalla.

Su pelea con Gran Fisher.

Así como anhelo ver la sangre derramada de Fisher, quería que la de Aizen fluyera como una cascada. Se concentró en nada más que cortar la carne de los huesos del hombre. Ichigo no estaba seguro de quién eran esos pensamientos morbosos, suyos o de su hollow; pero no trató de detenerlos, ni cuestionó de dónde se originaban. Simplemente acepto su enferma necesidad de matar a Aizen de la manera más dolorosa posible.

Permitió que la batalla se extendiera. Ichigo se dio cuenta del hecho de que podía haber matado a Aizen al menos dos veces durante su batalla pero no lo hizo. Su hollow cacareó en el interior de su mente y sintió la felicidad de la oscura criatura por la larga batalla. Ichigo sabía que se reprendería a sí mismo más tarde por ceder a los deseos de su hollow. No… no sólo su hollow. Al menos admitiría a sí mismo que en un nivel mucho más primario que él también quería alargar el placer de matar a Aizen.

Se sintió horrible por ello.

Puede que no sea un hombre inocente pero estaba lejos… muy lejos de ser malvado. Ichigo sintió que había contaminado una parte de su alma por ceder a las oscuras emociones que tenía. Cada corte que aterrizó en Aizen después de la oportunidad inicial que había tenido para matarlo lo hizo estremecerse por dentro ahora. Brevemente se había convertido en el monstruo con el que había luchado para dominar en el área de entrenamiento subterrana de los vizards. Permitió que esos pensamientos derivaran a un rincón de su mente cuando abrió un senkaimon para llegar a su padre y Orihime. Las palabras que vagamente había escuchado durante su batalla estaban volviendo claramente a él. Tal vez habían sido el catalizado que lo lanzó en la rabia asesina que experimentó.

"Está en shock…"

"Está convulsionando…"

"¡…Abre el senkaimon ahora!"

A pesar de que sintió como si kami no podía escucharlo, en este momento rezó duro mientras buscaba su reiatsu. Finalmente lo localizo en el hospital de Ishida-san. Ignorando las miradas de sorpresa de los shinigamis alrededor de él, corrió pasándolos tratando de llegar a su habitación. Unas manos se estiraron para tratar de detenerlo y luchó contra ellas con desesperación. Urahara, a quien había fallado en reconocer había estado con él todo el tiempo, finalmente lo dejó inconsciente con un hechizo de kido cuando continuó resistiéndose.

Cuando despertó, se encontró yaciendo en una cama de hospital, el familiar juego de músculos le dijo que había sido colocado de vuelta en su cuerpo. Rukia, Renji y Sado estaban sentados en sillas a lo largo de la pared pero corrieron a su lado cuando vieron sus ojos abiertos.

"¿Ichigo, cómo te sientes?" preguntó Rukia con ojos preocupados.

Se esforzó por sentarse erguido y Sado se acercó para ayudarlo. Luchó contra una oleada de nauseas cuando su cabeza palpitó con dolor. "Me he sentido mejor."

Un resoplido que pudo haber sido una risa viniendo de Renji. "Baka. Al menos estás vivo. No puedo creer que estés en tan buenas condiciones… considerando quien era tu oponente."

Ichigo palideció cuando recordó por qué había corrido al hospital en primer lugar. "¡Inoue!" gritó y trató de levantarse de la cama. Dos pares de brazos fuertes lo sostuvieron en su lugar. "¡Déjenme ir chicos! ¡Tengo que ver si ella está bien!" gritó a Sado y Renji.

"¡Ichigo!" gritó Rukia justo en frente de su cara. Él detuvo su lucha ante su tono severo. "Calmate. Estoy segura de que tu padre apresiara si no abres las heridas que cerró hace unas horas. Inoue está viva, inconsciente, pero viva."

Ichigo cerró sus ojos y dijo una pequeña plegaria en agradecimiento, permitiendo que su cuerpo se relajara ahora. "Aun así quiero verla."

Los ojos de Rukia se suavizaron. "Por supuesto. Déjame buscar a tu padre para que te revise ya que acabas de despertar, luego todos iremos a verla."

Ella regresó con su padre unos minutos más tarde y por una vez su viejo no lo golpeó en saludo. Cuando Ichigo se volvió para encontrarse con la mirada de su padre cuando la puerta se abrió, vio una amena sonrisa en el rostro del mayor. Estaba seguro que lo había imaginado, pero podía jurar que vio lágrimas en los ojos de su padre. El momento pasó rápidamente cuando Isshin cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza ligeramente.

"Acabas de despertar y ya quieres salir corriendo de aquí. Me alegro de que tus amigos decidieran quedarse contigo." Bromeó mientras se acercaba a la cama de su hijo.

"No voy a dejar el hospital viejo, pero voy a la habitación de Inoue." Isshin se encontró con la mirada determinada de su hijo y suspiró en derrota.

"Sabía que lo harias tan pronto como despertaras. Hazme un favor y tómalo con calma. No todos nosotros tenemos tan asombrosas habilidades como ella. Romperas todos los puntos de sutura en tu costado y no tendras el beneficio de que sean rechazadas. Terminaré cosiendo tu culo escualido de nuevo."

"¿A quién llamas escualido, viejo?" dijo Ichigo cuando se levantó y enfrentó a su padre. Los dos hombres se sostuvieron la mirada por un momento antes de que Isshin pusiera su mano detrás del cuello de su hijo y juntara sus frentes. Ichigo observó a su padre cerrar los ojos y dejar salir un profundo suspiro. Sintió los dedos curvearse en su cuello y pudo ver la tensión prácticamente desvanecerse de su padre. Esto sorprendió a Ichigo más que nada. No tenía idea de que su padre había estado tan preocupado.

Siempre le había dado tanta libertad y su padre pudo haberlo molestado sobre dónde estaba, pero cuando él no respondía, sólo peleaban por el momento y el asunto era olvidado. Cuando su padre apareció como un shinigami, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que él siempre había sabido dónde estaba, de dónde venían sus heridas, y no hizo tantas preguntas dejándolo solo con una advertencia de los peligros que podría enfrentar. Ver que su padre mostró tanta emoción por su bienestar humilló a Ichigo. Levantó su propia mano al cuello de su padre y lo apretó igualmente. No había palabras que necesitaran ser expresadas entre los dos. No importa los problemas que tenían o que enfrentarían pronto, simplemente abrazaron el hecho de que ambos estaban vivos y bien. Su ligeramente rota familia todavía estaba intacta.

El momento pasó e Isshin, una vez más actuaba como su viejo yo, y llevó al grupo a la habitación en la que Ichigo ahora estaba. Ella lucía igual que cuando abrió la puerta ese día. Con los ojos cerrados, las largas pestañas negras yacían contra sus palidas mejillas, con los labios entreabiertos mientras respiraba profundamente en su sueño.

No… eso sólo era la impresión que daba. Parecia como si estuviera dormida. En cualquier momento él esperaba que ella rodara sobre su costado murmurando algo sobre aliens o pequeños hombres azules en sus sueños extraños; pero eso no iba a pasar. Su padre le explicó que ella estaba en un coma.

Su brazo estaba vendado y yacía encima de dos almohadas. Todo desde su hombro hasta la punta de sus dedos estaba cubierto. Él se sentó pesadamente en la silla junto a su cama y trató de escuchar mientras su padre explicó lo que habían hecho para salvarla. Sólo pudo captar piezas de la explicación mientras su cerebro estaba tratando de procesar la vista de ella yaciendo allí, pareciendo rota. Ella había dado tanto para garantizar que la guerra fuera ganada, para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran seguros. ¡No era justo que ella estuviera acostada en esa cama y no él!

"Controla tu reiatsu o tendrás que dejar esta habitación."

Ichigo giró su cabeza bruscamente para mirar a quien había hablado, pero estaba sorprendido de ver al padre de Ishida en la puerta. Caminó hacia la cama y revisó alguno de los monitores conectados a Orihime.

"Agotó completamente su reiatsu sin mencionar las graves lesiones que sufrió en su brazo. Su cuerpo entró en shock ante la perida de sangre y sufrió algunas convulsiones a causa de ello. Está en coma ahora pero espero que salga de el." Ichigo escuchó la explicació del estoico doctor y estaba a punto de agradecerle cuando el hombre comenzó a hablar con su padre en su lugar. "Así es como deberías haber calmado al chico. Es asombroso cuán idiotas son nuestros hijos."

"¿Y a quién crees que te refieres cuando dices eso Ryuken?" Ichigo giró su cabeza para ver a Ishida de pie en la esquina. No lo había visto cuando entró en la habitación.

"Deberia haber dicho irrespetuoso también. Y sólo pruebas mi punto por hacer una pregunta tan rídicula." Dijo Ryuken sin molestarse en mirar a su hijo.

Ishida se tensó ligeramente y respondió a su padre. "Si no fueras…" su sentencia se apagó y desvió sus ojos esperando que su declaración fuera ignorada. Desafortunadamente para él, no fue así.

"¿Si no fuera qué, Uryu?" preguntó su padre, una ceja arqueada como un desafio silencioso. "¿Un médico muy competente? Sin mencionar el único de los dos médicos capaz de tratar la condición de Inoue Orihime. Por esa razón fue difícil para nosotros operar a tu amiga para salvar su vida. ¿Estaba eso entre las líneas de lo que ibas a decir?"

Ishida no respondió ni miró en la dirección de su padre. Mantuvo su mirada desviada y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Sigues siendo un cobarde." Ryuken comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación pero habló a Isshin sin darse vuelta. "Kurosaki, tu hijo puede quedarse pero asegúrate de que mantenga su rídiculo reiatsu bajo. No necesito nada interfiriendo con la recuperación de mis pacientes."

"En serio, ¿qué hay con este asunto de 'Kurosaki'? ¡Y ella también es mi paciente!" Isshin gritó al hombre de cabello plateado aunque él ya había dejado la habitación. Todos estaban en silencio mientras pensaban en la información que Ryuken había compartido con ellos.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo va a estar en coma, papá?" preguntó Ichigo.

"Desearía poder decirlo." Suspiró Isshin. "El tiempo que sea necesario es la única respuesta que puedo darte." Le dio una palmadita en el hombro a su hijo. "Trata de tener fé Ichigo. Quédate con ella por ahora, pero tus hermanas estarán aquí pronto. Te extrañan."

Eso fue hace tres días. Él fue liberado del hospital a la mañana siguiente pero volvió a su habitación cada día y se quedaba por horas. Sus otros amigos venían también. Los shinigamis sólo pasaron unos pocos momentos, debido a que tenían a muchos de los suyos todavía heridos y un montón que reparar en la estela de la derrota de Aizen. Ishida y Sado traerían comida a la habitación, siempre trayendo otro bento con ellos. De alguna manera sabían que él ya estaría allí. La mayoría de las veces simplemente se sentaban en silencio alrededor de su cama. Cualquier conversación que comenzaran inevitablemente terminaría en las cosas que era mejor dejar a discusión para otro día.

Tal vez el más sorprendente visitante para Ichigo fue Urahara. El hombre siempre sabía lo que pasaba, pero le gustaba quedarse en las sombras. Sin embargo, cada día Urahara aparecia con su sonrisa picara, agitando su abanico. Aunque, cuando miraba a Orihime, su sonrisa se desvanecia y una mirada sombria de culpa llenaba sus ojos. Tessai lo acompañaría pero todo lo que podía hacer era llorar silenciosamente al fondo de la habitación.

Flores de cada forma y color llenaban la habitación. Escandalosos ramos de los vizards en una esquina, la mayoría firmados con la rídicula escritura al revés de Shinji, aunque uno era de Hiyori con una nota agradeciéndole por su ayuda. Un gran ramo de orquídeas estaba junto a la ventana, de Tessai y Urahara. Otros arreglos más pequeños de varios shinigamis cubrían la habitación. También había un jarrón de tulipanes de su hermana Yuzu puesto junto a su cama. Él había estado sorprendido cuando su padre llevó a sus hermanas el día anterior. Yuzu ya estaba llorando cuando entró. Puso las flores junto a la mesa antes de apretar suavemente la mano libre de la sanadora y hablarle suavemente.

En cambio Karin llegó para quedarse junto a él. Después de unos momentos de silencio ella finalmente le habló.

"¿Ella va a estar bien, verdad?"

"Si." Fue su respuesta fuerte y segura.

Ella lo miró por un momento con ojos que parecían desmentir su edad. "¿Lo atrapaste, Ichi-nii?"

Ichigo sólo se detuvo un momento antes de responderle. "Si." Ella asintió con su cabeza y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Ichigo sabía que pronto tendría que hablar con su padre sobre la habilidad de Karin de ver a los hollows y shinigamis. Le preocupaba el peligro en el que estaba siendo colocada por su reiatsu en crecimiento. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Yuzu lanzándose contra él y abrazandolo fuertemente.

"No te preocupes, onii-chan. Estoy segura de que ella se mojorara." Su voz fue rota por sus sollozos.

Ichigo casi se rió. Ella estaba tratando de animarlo pero ella era la que estaba llorando. "¿El viejo te dijo que ella estaba aquí?"

"No, vimos a Tatsuki-chan antes. Nos dijo cómo Orihime fue golpeada por un auto." Karin respondió asintiendo con su cabeza rápidamente hacia la dirección de Yuzu cuando ella no estaba mirando.

Tatsuki. Su amiga de la infancia y ahora la mejor amiga de Orihime. Tenía miendo de llamarla. Por un lado quería decirle que la trajo de vuelta. Ella estaba viva, herida, pero estaría bien. Por otro lado, estaba preocupado por la reacción de Tatsuki ante la condición de Orihime. Ella era muy protectora con la amable sanadora y verla así… bueno, no quería saber cómo reaccionaria Tatsuki. Lo que sea que pasara, él tendría que hacer la llamada telefónica.

Dudó cuando ella respondió, incapaz de hacer que su boca dijiera las palabras que necesitaba decir. Aunque de alguna manera, ella sabía que era él.

"¿Ichigo?"

Su grito de sorpresa fue suficiente respuesta para ella. "Lo sé. Ya he estado allí."

"¿Eh? ¿Cuándo?" fue su respuesta inteligente.

"Sentí su precensia en el momento que volvió. He estado allí todo el día. Acabo de volver a casa para comer y regresare. Fui a verte también baka, pero todavía estabas inconciente."

"Oh." Tragó pesadamente, nervioso todavía por alguna razón.

Su voz salió tranquila desde el teléfono. "Ichigo, gracias."

Una vez más, sólo pudo darle su silencio atonito.

"Gracias por tráela de vuelta. Ella estará…" Tatsuki hizo una pausa cuando su voz se volvió espesa por las lágrimas e Ichigo apretó el teléfono tan fuerte que podría haberlo roto. "Ella estará bien. Sé que lo estará. Gracias." Ella colgó, pero no antes de que Ichigo la escuchara comenzar a llorar.

Él podría habela traido de vuelta pero no la salvó. Ella los salvó a todos. Él había fallado en protegerla de nuevo. La culpa cayó sobre él con pesadez y se reclinó en la silla para observar su figura en silencio.

Tenía un montón de tiempo libre en sus manos y desafortunadamente para él, aunque había mucho en lo que podía pensar, una cosa en particular seguía viniendo.

_"Te amo Ichigo."_

Sintió su rostro calentarse al recordar su confesión y su beso. Desde ese momento su mente había estado en crisis. Todavía no podía creer que alguien tan dulce, tan cariñosa, pudiera estar enamorada de él… y él nunca había tenido idea. Ahora, conociendo sus sentimientos, buscó de atrás en sus recuerdos de cualquier momento que pasaron juntos y podía admitir que algunas veces su comportamiento había sido un poco… diferente. Tal vez recordó un sonrojo en su rostro cuando no había sabido la razón de por qué o verla mirándolo, pero en ese momento sólo había pensado que ella tenía algo que decir.

Se sintió como un idiota.

Tal vez no era la primera persona en entender las sutiles señales de las personas, pero ¿perderse algo como esto? Suspiró pesadamente y miró su forma durmiente. De acuerdo, así que él era un idiota, pero no era completamente ciego. Él era un adolescente normal, bueno algo normal, y saludable. Si, sabía que ella era hermosa. Increíblemente hermosa, pero lo que sea… él no era una persona superficial. Inoue era una de sus más queridos amigos. Ella era alguien a quien juró proteger, alguien con quien podía hablar abiertamente, tanto como su personalidad se lo permitiera de todas maneras.

Se preocupaba por ella, como hacia con todos sus amigos, ¿pero amor…?

Eso era algo en lo que nunca había pensado. Amaba a su familia y amigos, había amado a su madre profundamente, pero nunca había tenido sentimientos de esa naturaleza por alguien. No sabía qué hacer.

No quería lastimarla. Esa era la última cosa que quería hacer, pero…

Lanzó la revista a un lado con enojo y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Estaba cansado de pensar en esto. Decidiría que necesitaba hacer cuando ella despertara. Él era un hombre de acción y nunca fue bueno haciendo un plan. Eso era más el estilo de Ishida, pero él estaría condenado si pedía ayuda a ese bastardo con esto de todas las cosas.

* * *

Realmente era un sueño hermoso.

Estaba sentada en el almuerzo con su amado Kurosaki-kun disfrutando la comida que ella hizo para los dos. Atún y ramen con pasta de frijol rojo. Así es como ella sabía que era un sueño. Ichigo nunca comería uno de sus dulces favoritos, nadie lo haría, además de Rangiku-san. Sin embargo, a pesar de que reconoció que era un sueño, esperaba nunca despertar.

¿Almuerzo… a solas… con Kurosaki-kun?

Definitivamente un sueño en el que no le importaría quedarse.

El dolor no se registro en ella al principio. Vagamente frotó su brazo cuando comenzó a hormiguear. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera como si su brazo estuviera en fuego. La cara del Ichigo del sueño nunca cambió aun cuando ella comenzó a llorar y a apretar su brazo en su pecho. Su rostro se desvaneció hasta que todo lo que vio fue la densa oscuridad y sintió el dolor ardiente. La oscuridad dio paso a la realidad y ahora estaba agradecida de poder escuchar las voces de sus poderes en su mente.

"¿Orihime-san?"

"Despierta Orihime-san."

"¡Oi! ¿Puedes escucharnos mujer?"

La voz chillona de Tsubaki penetró en su mente y encontró la energía para responder.

"¿Chicos, qué pasó? ¿Por qué duele tanto?" les preguntó con un sollozo dentro de su mente.

"¡Olvida eso Orihime-san, necesitas sanarte!" dijo Shun'o.

"Por favor Orihime-san, danos la orden." Dijo Ayame.

"¿Si me lesione así, que hay de ustedes chicos? ¿Siquiera tienen la fuerza para sanarme? Incluso tengo problemas en decir cuánto reiatsu tengo." Respondió Orihime.

"¡Deja de hacer preguntas sin sentido y sanate ya!" le gritó Tsubaki.

Ella podía escuchar el pánico oculto en su voz y eso la preocupo más que nada. El dolor era tan intenso ahora. Ondas de fuego viajaban de arriba y abajo en su brazo y se extendía por su cuerpo. Todavía estaba en la oscuridad, sus ojos se sentían tan pesados que ni siquiera trató de abrirlos. A pesar de querer ver desesperadamente dónde estaba, sabía que era incapaz de hacer nada más que lo que sus poderes le instaban a hacer.

* * *

Él estaba cansado del maldito silencio en este punto.

¿Cuántas veces en los últimos tres días simplemente había anhelado escuchar su dulce voz? De buena gana se sentaría y escucharía uno de sus locos sueños que involucraban robots, o aliens, o wasabi que cubría comida que cobraba vida y trataban de matar a todos. Si ella quería divagar sobre como las nubes le recordaban a lindos animales de peluche, él escucharía encantado. Lo que sea… lo que sea estaría bien siempre y cuando ella despertara.

También necesitaba disculparse con ella. Aunque él le había jurado que la protegería, permitió que la secuestraran y que saliera herida. El remordimiento inhundó su cuerpo. Entrenó con los vizards para controlar a su hollow y aprender a usar su poder en batalla, pero no había sido suficiente para mantenerla segura. Al final, ella había estado dispuesta a sacrificarse por la vida de sus amigos. Eso nunca habría pasado si sólo tuviera el poder para derrotar a Aizen y los Espada por su cuenta.

Una vez más entró en un delirio interno sobre la injusticia de que ella estuviera en la cama de hospital.

Un destello…

Se sentó erguido y miró su forma tranquila intensamente.

Por un momento estaba **seguro** de que sintió su reiatsu crecer. No era particulamente bueno en sentir el reiatsu, pero había estado tan concentrado en el de ella últimamente que estaba seguro que lo sintió crecer.

Observó su forma por varios minutos antes de recostarse de nuevo en su silla en derrota. ¿Ahora estaba alucinando? ¿Estaba tan desesperado porque despertara que estaba imaginando cosas? No es que había decidido algo sobre _eso_, ahora simplemente estaba refiriéndose a su confesión en su mente; sólo quería ver sus ojos, escuchar su voz, asegurarse por sí mismo de que ella estaba viva y él la había traído de vuelta de ese infierno y lo que sea que le paso allí no la había dañado. Las palabras de Grimmjow resonaban ominosamente en su cabeza cuando pensaba en eso.

Sin advertencia, su cúpula dorada apareció sobre su cuerpo y él sólo pudo observar con asombro. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó para colocar sus manos sobre ella. Pasó sus dedos sobre la superficie lisa y se bañó en su tranquilo reiatsu antes de que una gran sonrisa, que ninguno de sus amigos había visto, cubrió su rostro. Sin apartar la mirada de su Soten Kisshun, fue hacia la puerta abriéndola y gritar por su padre. Gritar en el hospital probablemente era una manera garantizada de conseguir que lo echaran por el estoico padre de Ishida, pero eso no importaba…

Ella estaba despierta.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/T:** Bueno, aquí vengo con el capítulo 3... no tengo idea de cuánto ha pasado desde el capítulo anterior, pero debo decir que ya tengo el capítulo 4 completamente traducido, pero sólo lo subiré tal vez dentro de dos semanas... además estoy a punto de terminar la traducción de 5. Últimamente he tenido bastante energía para traducir, sucede lo mismo con el otro fic de Fairy Tail que estoy traduciendo ^.^ Y para quienes quieren leer esta historia sin censura, el link se encuentra en mi perfil.

Mejor dejemos mis divaganciones a un lado y continuemos con las historia... Recuerden que esta maravillosa historia pertenece a **halfdemonfan.**

* * *

Su dolor era nada más que un recuerdo cuando Orihime sintió los tirones de la consciencia despertándola. Todavía era difícil abrir los ojos, así que todavía yacía al principio sólo tratando de recuperar su orientación. Una vez más pudo escuchar a personas hablando alrededor de ella pero no podía distinguir quien era. Pensó que escuchó su nombre una y otra vez de una voz familiar pero el letargo estaba haciendo difícil controlar sus músculos.

Sabía que algo importante había pasado pero su mente, al igual que su cuerpo, no estaba cooperando con ella. La calidez de sus poderes se filtraba a través de ella, dejándola saber que estaba bajo su cúpula sanadora. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué necesitaba ser sanada? Las preguntas que se hizo a sí misma resultaron sin respuestas por lo que decidió preocuparse por ello más tarde. Primero, necesitaba despertar completamente y descubrir dónde estaba.

Flexionó sus músculos por separado, encantada de descubrir que no sentía más dolor, pero había algo pesado en su brazo derecho que dificultaba su movimiento un poco.

_"Sólo un poco más Orihime-san."_ Escuchó a Shun'o hablar en su mente.

Después de unos momentos, su paciencia fue recompensada y la niebla espesa que había estado nublando su mente se aclaró. Las voces a su alrededor se aclararon y estaba contenta de saber que estaba rodeada por sus amigos. Parpadeando un par de veces para aclarar su visión, Orihime se sentó lentamente. Cuando finalmente pudo enfocar sus ojos, vio a su amado Kurosaki-kun mirándola desde más allá de su cúpula dorada.

"¡Inoue! ¿Inoue, estás bien? ¿Puedes escucharme?" preguntó. Alguien lo agarró por los hombros y lo jaló hacia atrás. Él había estado presionando con fuerza contra su Soten Kisshun.

"Dale un minuto Ichigo." Dijo Isshin mientras esquivaba sus jóvenes puños. "Acaba de despertar, dale un momento para que se oriente. Caray, ¿Por qué mi hijo es tan impulsivo?" gritó mientras lanzaba sus manos hacia arriba en el aire.

Ichigo observó, tan pacientemente como pudo, mientras Orihime se sentaba erguida en la cama y frotaba sus ojos. Ella abrió su boca para hablar pero la cerró con la misma rapidez. Él la vio tratar de tragar y se dio cuenta de que su garganta debía estar seca. Ella había estado sin comida o agua por tres días, así que sabía que debía estar sedienta. Afortunadamente, una enfermera había dejado una jarra de agua en la habitación y rápidamente le sirvió en un vaso.

"¿Inoue, crees que puedas quitar tu cúpula?" preguntó suavemente mientras se acercaba a su cama.

Orihime sonrió cuando Ichigo se acercó a su cama con el vaso de agua. Deshizo su cúpula y permitió que sus poderes regresaran a sus horquillas. Un susurro de agradecimiento fue todo lo que ella pudo lograr darle mientras tomaba el vaso. Él era tan atento y amable. Ella estaba cerca de pedir algo de beber cuando él vertió el agua para ella. Cómo alguien podía pensar que él no era amable estaba más allá de ella.

El agua fría estaba refrescando su garganta y su discurso fue mucho más fácil. "Muchas gracias, Kurosaki-kun. De verdad necesitaba eso."

"No hay problema, Inoue. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Ella rodó sus hombros y miró la venda en su brazo antes de hablar. "Estoy bien, un poco débil, pero bien. ¡El dolor se ha ido por completo, así que creo que después de comer y tal vez un poco de descanso estaré de vuelta al 100%!" ella exclamó con la sonrisa más brillante que pudo dar.

La más pequeña de las sonrisas apareció en el rostro de Ichigo cuando ella habló. Sonaba como su antiguo yo y eso solo ayudaba a calmar los temores que estaban acechando en su mente. Vio como sus tormentosos ojos grises deambulaban por la habitación, analizando todo.

"Kurosaki-kun, ¿dónde estoy?"

"Estás en el hospital, Inoue. El hospital de Ishida-san en Karakura." Explicó.

"¿El hospital? Que…" él pudo ver la confusión en su expresión. Él iba a explicar con más detalle, pero ella se apartó de él y examinó su habitación. Notó la sorpresa registrada en su cara, y escuchó el grito ahogado que escapó de sus labios cuando vio todas las flores decorando su habitación. Estaba tan absorta en su descubrimiento que ella no notó a su padre revisando los monitores a los que estaba conectada.

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?" su pregunta fue susurrada pero él todavía pudo escuchar la sorpresa en ella.

"Tres días."

"¿Tres días? ¿He estado inconsciente por tres días? Dios mío, debo hacer sido herida gravemente."

"¡Sí, lo estabas Orihime-chan, pero no te preocupes! ¡Ryuken y yo te arreglamos bien!" dijo Isshin con su gran sonrisa.

Ella finalmente volvió su atención al padre de Ichigo y se inclinó tanto como pudo hacia él. "

¡Muchas gracias, Kurosaki-san!"

"De nada Orihime-chan. No es frecuente que ayude a una mujer tan bella como tú." Dijo y se echó a reír cuando ella se ruborizó.

"¡Ya basta viejo!" gritó Ichigo a su padre.

"Oh vamos Ichigo, sólo estaba felicitándola. No es nada para estar tan molesto."

Ichigo permaneció contra la pared con sus brazos cruzados. No respondió a su padre pero entrecerró sus ojos al doctor. Isshin se sentó junto a la cama de Orihime y suavemente recogió su brazo vendado.

"Voy a quitar los vendajes ahora. Déjame saber si duele o se siente diferente en cualquier manera ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo."

Lentamente desenrolló el gran vendaje que envolvía su brazo. Orihime no sintió dolor mientras los vendajes se desprendían, pero tampoco estaba sorprendida de ver que su brazo lucia como siempre. Tenía fe en la habilidad de sus poderes y sabía que el dolor cesó cuando estuvo bajo su Soten Kisshun que todas sus heridas habían sido atendidas.

"Absolutamente extraordinario." Dijo Isshin mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre su ahora piel sana. "Tu piel había desaparecido por completo. Habías perdido tanta sangre que no nos atrevíamos a hacer un injerto de piel en ese momento. Diablos, pensé que íbamos a tener que amputar tu brazo." Él la escuchó jadear sorprendida y levantó la mirada con disculpa. "Lo siento. No necesitas escuchar todo eso. Sólo estoy tan sorprendido de tu habilidad. Mis habilidades de kido nunca habrían sido capaz de sanarte tan eficientemente. ¡Dudo que incluso Unohana habría sido capaz de hacer un trabajo tan asombroso!" él se echó a reír y miró a Orihime con otra pregunta preparada para ella, pero su expresión lo detuvo. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos con sorpresa mientras lo miraba.

"¿S…s…su…kido?"

Isshin inclinó su cabeza mientras la estudiaba y permitió que una pequeña risa escapara de sus labios. "No te sorprendas tanto Orihime-chan. Sólo porque mi tonto hijo no sea capaz de usar kido no significa que yo no pueda."

"¿Tonto?" gritó Ichigo desde su lugar en la pared.

Isshin se giró para mirarlo. "Sólo admite que no eres tan genial como papi y tal vez lo retire."

"Eso quisieras vieja cabra." Él murmuró.

"Kurosaki-san." La tranquila voz de Orihime dijo pero no fue escuchada por el par en la habitación.

"¡Por qué mis hijos me tratan de esta manera!" lamentó Isshin.

Ichigo señaló con un dedo a su padre. "¡Porque actúas así!"

"Kurosaki-san."

"¿Así? ¡Debes ser tan sobresaliente como yo Ichigo! Siempre actúas como un anticuado."

Ichigo entrecerró sus ojos a su padre. "Mejor que actuar como un viejo tonto."

"¿Viejo tonto? Ahora escu…"

"¡Kurosaki-san!" dijo Orihime mientras agarraba su mano. Finalmente volvió su atención a la sanadora.

"Lo siento, ¿Qué pasa Orihime-chan?"

"Usted… dijo…" ella suspiró pesadamente y frotó su rostro con su mano libre. Ella estaba tan confundida. "Perdóneme por preguntar, pero está diciendo que usted también es un shinigami?"

Su declaración trajo silencio a la habitación. Ichigo miró a su padre quien tenía la misma mirada confundida en su rostro.

"¿No recuerdas?" finalmente preguntó Isshin.

"¿Recordar qué?" dijo Orihime. Antes de que él pudiera responder un golpe sonó en la puerta. Urahara entró agitando su abanico como hacia usualmente con un lloroso Tessai entrando detrás de él.

"Pensé que sentí un incremento en tu reiatsu Inoue-san. Puedo decir que es maravilloso tenerte de vuelta con nosotros."

"Inoue-dono, estoy tan contento de verla despierta." Dijo Tessai mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su cara.

Orihime trató de sonreír a los dos pero la declaración de Isshin la había dejado sin respuesta. ¿Él era un shinigami? Bueno, tenía sentido en alguna manera. Tal vez es por eso que el reiatsu de Ichigo era tan grande. Ichigo era otra razón para su confusión. Cuando Kurosaki-san comenzó a hablar del kido y nombró a Unohana-san, el no parecía sorprendido en absoluto; pero eso no tenía sentido. Ichigo siempre había tratado de ser cuidadoso de mantener oculto todo sobre los shinigamis de su padre así que ¿cuándo se enteró que su papá era uno?

"¿Isshin-san, hay algo mal?" preguntó Urahara.

"Estoy por descubrirlo." Dijo Isshin antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Orihime. "Orihime-chan, ¿qué recuerdas de los días antes de que cayeras inconsciente?"

Orihime miró a Ichigo antes de hablar. ¿Estaba bien hablar de todo en frente de su padre? No quería decir demasiado y posiblemente hacer que Ichigo se molestara con ella.

Ichigo pudo ver la pregunta en sus ojos. "Está bien Inoue."

Ella asintió en entendimiento y enfrentó a Isshin de nuevo. "Bueno, fui llevada a Hueco Mundo por Ulquiorra. Aizen… bueno…" Isshin agarró su mano en la suya y le dio un apretón reconfortante. La más elemental de las sonrisas vino de sus labios antes de continuar. "Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Renji-kun y Kuchiki-san vinieron por mí. Hubo… muchas peleas. Después de un tiempo, vinieron unos pocos capitanes. Sólo vi a Zaraki-san al principio. Después Kurosaki-kun derrotó a Ulquiorra y se fue a Karakura. Sané a Ishida-kun y nos reunimos con los otros. Kurotsuchi-san fue capaz de abrir la garganta de nuevo y lo seguimos a la ciudad." Sus cejas se fruncieron mientras luchaba por recordar todo. "Se vuelve un poco borroso aquí. Recuerdo encontrarme con Unohana-san y sanar a todos. Byakuya-san dijo que no podía encontrar a Aizen y se fue… Kurosaki-kun." ella se reunió con sus ojos. "Recuerdo sentir tu reiatsu. Estaba asustada; no te había sanado por completo antes de que te fueras."

Ichigo pudo sentir el sudor comenzar a correr por su cuello. ¿Lo diría de nuevo? ¿En frente de todos? Ni siquiera había decidido qué iba a decirle. No podía decirle que sentía lo mismo cuando no lo hacía, pero también no quería lastimarla. Incluso si no estaba enamorado de ella significaba mucho para él, y preferiría tomar a Zangetsu y cortarse a sí mismo que ser la razón de sus lágrimas. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué iba a hacer? Se forzó a mantenerse calmado y mirarla.

Por más que lo intentaba, ella no podía recordar lo que pasó después de eso. Todo estaba nublado en su mente. Podía recordar el miedo que sintió por Kurosaki-kun después de descubrir su reiatsu, luego… nada. Todo era confuso después de eso. "Lo siento, no recuerdo nada más."

Isshin y Urahara miraron a Ichigo antes de mirarse el uno al otro.

"¡Oh!" gritó Orihime mientras se tensaba en la cama.

Ichigo también se tensó. Los ojos de Orihime estaban amplios y su rostro un poco pálido. Ella debía haber recordado. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella? tal vez se encontraría avergonzada ahora; y aunque él se sintió un poco mal por ello, esperaba que su vergüenza la contuviera de decir algo en frente de su padre y Urahara.

"¿Qué pasó con Aizen? ¿Se acabó?" preguntó ella.

Isshin escuchó a su hijo liberar el aire que había estado conteniendo y luchó con la urgencia de gritarle. "Sí, se terminó Orihime-chan."

Ella suspiró con pesadez y se relajó en la cama una vez más. "Oh, gracias kami." Ella rió y sonrió con alivio.

"Gracias a ti." Dijo Urahara.

Ella se volvió hacia él, esperando ver una sonrisa de broma en su rostro pero él parecía tan serio que su sonrisa se desvaneció. "¿Qué quiere decir?"

"La única razón por la que fuimos capaces de derrotar a Aizen es porque tú destruiste el hogyoku." Dijo Isshin con la misma mirada seria en su cara.

Ella miró entre los dos con una mirada de absoluta incredulidad en su cara. Ningún hombre se perdió esa mirada y ella se dio cuenta de que ellos hablaban en serio. "Yo… yo destruí el hogyoku." Ellos asintieron y ella se desplomó contra el respaldo de la cama bajo el peso de su propia declaración. "¿Cómo?"

"No fue fácil, Orihime-chan. Algunas veces todavía no puedo creer que lo hiciste. Es por eso que estás aquí, por cierto." Dijo Isshin.

Ichigo no había dicho nada a través de todo su intercambio pero su mente estaba trabajando a un millón de veces por minuto. Ella no recordaba.

Ella de verdad no recordaba haberse confesado a él. Toda la preocupación por la que había pasado los últimos tres días… y ella no recordaba decirle que estaba enamorada de él.

No sabía si estar feliz o molesto.

Sabía que debería estar feliz por ello. Si ella no recordaba decirlo entonces podían volver a como solían ser las cosas. No tendría por qué preocuparse por descubrir que decirle a cambio, al menos por ahora. Orihime confesó estar enamorada de él, pero no sabía desde cuándo se sentía así. Por algún tiempo ella había estado escondiendo sus sentimientos de él. Si ella no recuerda haberse confesado entonces él tendría más tiempo para decidir que debería decirle. Aunque no era del todo egoísta. Lo que ella tuvo que pasar cuando extrajo el hogyoku de Aizen… bueno, eso era algo que no tenía problema en admitir que era algo que no quería que recordara. Deseaba poder olvidarse de eso tan fácilmente.

"¿Puede decirme qué paso?" escuchó preguntar a Orihime. Miró a su padre y se dio cuenta de que iba a decirle. Tenía que detenerlo. Si ella escuchaba lo que paso podría provocar que recordara algo y por más que eso lo convertía en un bastardo, no quería que ella lo recordara. No ahora. Él necesitaba tiempo.

"No creo que eso sea una buena idea." Dijo Ichigo. Vio a su padre míralo pero él evito mirarlo a los ojos. Sabía que su padre entendería lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Pero por qué Kurosaki-kun?"

"Como dijo mi papá, es lo que te puso en el hospital. No es un buen recuerdo para tener." Ichigo se apartó de la pared y camino hacia afuera de la habitación. "Si no recuerdas tal vez sea para mejor." Dijo y salió. Orihime miró a Kurosaki-san levantarse y seguirlo.

"No quise molestarlo."

Urahara miró a la amable chica y puso su falsa sonrisa de vuelta. "No te preocupes por él, Inoue-san, prometo que no hiciste nada, pero él podría tener razón."

"¿Qué quiere decir?" preguntó ella.

"Bueno, de verdad fue bastante malo, y si no tienes que vivir con ese recuerdo ¿Por qué tratar de recuperarlo?"

Ella pensó que lo que él dijo tenía sentido pero no la detuvo de querer saber lo que pasó. Las miradas en sus caras cuando hablaron sobre eso la detuvieron de preguntar más. Ellos compartieron la misma breve mirada de dolor cuando ella habló de ello. Odió verlos de esa manera así que dejó caer el asunto.

"Tiene razón Urahara-san. Perdóneme por sacar el tema."

"No te disculpes Orihime-chan. ¿Ahora hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?"

* * *

Isshin siguió a su hijo afuera de la habitación pero tuvo que acelerar su ritmo para ponerse al día con el joven vizard. Finalmente alcanzó a verlo doblando una esquina cerca de los elevadores.

"¡Ichigo!" llamó mientras corría para alcanzarlo.

"Déjame sólo viejo."

Isshin finalmente lo alcanzó y agarró su brazo para detener su progreso. "No, no voy a dejarte solo."

Ichigo volvió su mirada molesta a su padre. "¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Vas a dejarlo así?" preguntó su padre con incredulidad.

"¿Quieres que ella recuerde el dolor por el que pasó?"

"Por supuesto que no, pero hijo… que hay de…"

"No lo sé." Lo interrumpió Ichigo. "¿Qué esperas que diga?"

Isshin estudió a su hijo con cuidado. Él estaba tratando de actuar indiferente sobre el asunto pero él conocía bien a su hijo. No importa en qué acto se pusiera, podía decir que su hijo estaba confundido por sus propias emociones. "¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó.

Ichigo trató de alejarse de su padre pero su viejo tenía un agarre firme en su brazo que él no podía romper. Suspiró en derrota. "No lo sé y ese es el problema; pero si ella no recuerda entonces yo no tengo que preocuparme por el momento."

"Ichigo, sólo porque ella no recuerda decirlo no lo hace menos real."

"¡Mira ya se eso está bien! Sólo…" sus hombros cayeron cuando la lucha lo abandonó. "Ella es una amiga importante, alguien por quien me preocupó, y no quiero herirla. No sé lo que siento, así que hasta que hasta que lo descubra esta es la mejor solución."

Isshin dejó ir el brazo de su hijo pero Ichigo no se movió. Cuando salió de la habitación siguiendo a Ichigo, había estado listo para gritarle a su hijo desconsiderado. Orihime estaba enamorada de él ¿y él estaba feliz de olvidar el incidente? Bueno, eso es lo que pensó hasta que habló con Ichigo. Ahora casi sentía pena por el chico. Su hijo estaba muy familiarizado con la ira, la frustración, el odio e incluso la tristeza, pero el amor era una emoción que él no había experimentado en gran medida. Isshin sabía que su hijo amó a su madre mucho y su muerte lo afecto mucho. Karin actuaba más como él así que el único otro miembro de su familia, Yuzu, era la única que exhibía sus emociones abiertamente.

Desafortunadamente, esto era algo que Ichigo tenía que averiguar por su cuenta.

"Lo que sea que creas que es mejor Ichigo; esto es tu asunto."

"Gracias." Ichigo comenzó a caminar pero escuchó la siguiente frase de su padre con claridad.

"Espero que no te arrepientas."

* * *

Orihime se sentó junto a su mesa, viendo salir el vapor de su taza de té y sintió una sensación de lágrimas de alivio quemaba en sus ojos.

Ella estaba en casa.

El dolor que sintió, los horrores que experimento estaban en el pasado y ella reflejaba la alegría de estar dentro de su apartamento una vez más. Ahora era casi una semana desde que Aizen fue derrotado. Ishida-san insistió en mantenerla en el hospital otra noche para observación aun cuando ella le aseguró que ella estaba bien. Tatsuki vino con comida de su madre y la siguió acompañando hasta su última noche en el hospital. Había tomado a Orihime otro día para limpiar su refrigerador y lavar todos los platos. Toda la comida se echó a perder pero no hacía diferencia para ella. Estaba viva, sus amigos estaban vivos y ahora ellos podían volver a sus vidas semi-normales. Los hollows todavía aparecían pero los Espada y Aizen se habían ido. Orihime dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y tomó un sorbo de su té tibio.

No saber el final de la batalla todavía la estaba molestando. Ichigo había sido bastante severo en que su padre y Urahara no le dijeran lo que pasó. Ella no estaba enojada con él porque tenía fé en que sólo estaba haciéndolo por su propio bien pero… todavía quería saber. Dijeron que ella destruyó el hogyoku, que ella hizo posible que ganaran la guerra. Sintió una oleada de orgullo de sí misma por lograr algo tan importante; pero si ella hizo eso, ¿Qué era tan malo que no querían que recordara?

Orihime miró por su ventana a la luna iluminando con su suave luz su habitación. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo había mirado la luna afuera de su habitación en Hueco Mundo? ¿Esta era la misma luna que observó mientras rezaba por la seguridad de sus amigos en el aislamiento de Las Noches? Frotó sus brazos para asegurarse de que ya no usaba ese horrible atuendo blanco y negro que la forzaron a usar. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo el aire de la noche, contenta de poder oler la suave fragancia de las flores que recibió en el hospital, que ahora habían sido esparcidas en su habitación, asaltando su nariz. No había nadie observándola. El reiatsu de Nnoitra no estaba acechándola afuera de su habitación. Ulquiorra no estaba irrumpiendo emitiendo nuevas órdenes de Aizen. Ella era libre una vez más.

El chirrido de un gato la sorprendió tanto que saltó, salpicando el té caliente en sus manos. Cayó hacia atrás, atrapándose en sus brazos, pero se topó con el librero tumbando su animal de peluche. Aterrizó sobre su hombro provocando que un pequeño grito viniera de la sanadora. Se arrastró hacia la esquina de la habitación y presionó sus manos contra su pecho tratando de calmar su corazón acelerado.

"Está bien Orihime." Habló en voz alta para sí misma. "Está bien. Acabas de asustarte por nada. No hay nadie aquí, esta es tu casa y eres la única en ella." sus manos temblaban mientras agarraba a Enraku. Lo agarró con firmeza en su pecho y respiró profundo. Lentamente, se abrió camino hacia el santuario de su hermano y se arrodilló ante su fotografía.

"No sé por qué tengo tanto miedo onii-san. Sé que Aizen y sus Espada se han ido, pero…" ella se limpió las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. "Pero aun así tengo miedo. Alguien se tropezó conmigo accidentalmente en el tren esta tarde y tuve que contenerme de gritar. ¿Qué pasa conmigo onii-san? No debería ser así." Se entregó a las lágrimas y abrazó a Enraku fuertemente mientras lloraba. Casi gritó ante el golpe en su puerta antes de escuchar a su mejor amiga llamarla.

"¿Tatsuki-chan?" llamó Orihime mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta.

"Sí, soy yo. Abre Orihime." Fue su respuesta amortiguada. Cuando abrió la puerta Tatsuki echó un vistazo a su cara y la abrazó con fuerza. Orihime sólo lloró más fuerte ante su amiga reconfortándola. Tatsuki la abrazó por un tiempo; hasta que sus sollozos se calmaron y la sanadora estaba compuesta una vez más.

"Iba a disculparme por venir tan tarde pero parece que fue una buena idea." Amabas rieron ante su declaración.

"Lo siento mucho Tatsuki-chan. No sé por qué estaba llorando."

"Deja eso." Ordenó Tatsuki. "No te disculpes por llorar. Es por eso que vine. Tenía la sensación de que podría ser demasiado para ti quedarte sola esta noche así que vine para estar contigo."

Las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse de los ojos de Orihime. "Muchas gracias Tatsuki-chan. ¡No sé qué habría hecho sin ti!" exclamó y abrazó a su amiga una vez más."

"Para eso están los amigos. Quiero estar aquí para ti, incluso si es todo lo que puedo hacer."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Sé lo que pasó." Orihime jadeó ante la revelación de su amiga pero no interrumpió. "Keigo, Mizuiro y yo estábamos conscientes cuando toda la ciudad estaba durmiendo. Caminamos alrededor pero no pudimos encontrar a nadie más despierto. ¡Caminé hasta el límite de la ciudad sólo para encontrar el bosque! Ninguno de nosotros sabía qué estaba pasando pero sabíamos que Ichigo tenía algo que ver con ello."

"¿Por qué piensas eso Tatsuki-chan?"

"Lo he visto… usando ese kimono negro, peleando con esos monstruos." Tatsuki miró a Orihime y la encontró observándola con ojos tristes. "No me mires así. Entiendo por qué no me dijiste."

"Lo siento mucho." Respondió dócilmente.

"Te dije que dejaras de disculparte y entiendo. No estaba segura de cómo estabas involucrada, todo lo que sabía era que te habías ido y no había una maldita cosa que yo pudiera hacer sobre ello. Tenía que confiar en que Ichigo te traería de vuelta… y lo hizo." Tatsuki apretó sus puños mientras sus propias lágrimas comenzaban a caer. "Estaba tan preocupada por ti. ¡No sabía dónde estabas o lo que había pasado y él no me diría ni una maldita cosa!"

Orihime abrazó a Tatsuki fuertemente y lloró con su amiga. Se sintió horrible de no poder decirle a Tatsuki y haber causado que se preocupara tanto. El par se abrazó hasta que sus lágrimas se detuvieron.

"Quiero estar aquí para ti Orihime. Sé que no puedes decirme nada, pero también sé que todavía tienes miedo. Quiero ayudarte como pueda."

Orihime miró de nuevo a su amiga ahora con los ojos rojos y una vez más estaba tan agradecida de tener una amiga como ella. "Sólo quédate conmigo esta noche, ¿por favor? Desearía poder decirte lo que pasó pero ni siquiera yo sé dónde comenzar y ni siquiera entenderás la mayoría de ello. Lo siento tanto Tatsuki-chan, quiero hacerlo pero…"

"Shhh… está bien. Entiendo. No puedo hacer nada sobre esos monstruos así que se los dejare a Ichigo; pero lo que puedo hacer es estar aquí para ti ahora mismo y en cualquier momento que me necesites. Lo que sea que pasó… donde sea que hayas estado, se acabó. Sólo recuerda eso. Estás aquí y estás a salvo. Eso es todo lo que necesito saber."


End file.
